Glade of the Apes
by Caesarslegion94
Summary: Set in the same universe as the modern reboot, this story is fixating on the East Coast and how the apes there have changed. It fixates on an OC chimpanzee named Hector. T for violence
1. Outbreak

"Hector, wake up it's time for breakfast." A chimpanzee woke up from his perch and looked down at the human outside the enclosure she wore a green buttoned shirt and tan shorts and was holding fruit and other foods in her hands. Hector the chimpanzee's face was pinker showing his youth and had light brown eyes that looked down at the female named Claire. He began to clap in excitement seeing her, she had raised him since he and his brother Paris and a female named Helen were adolescents saved from a side show where they were abused, Hector still kept several scars from a whip the trainer used against them. But Claire and other humans saved him and brought him to this Ape sanctuary south of a large iron jungle he learned was called Miami.

He had lived here now for five years now becoming a young adult and his strength from both being constantly performing and earning treats from visitors and now in safety led him to be the dominant ape of his cage. The natural violence of the apes was tempered by Claire. She would not harm them but the apes knew that if they harmed others, apes or humans, they would be separated from their group and not be given the same treats and toys.

Claire was like a mother to all of the apes partially because many were orphaned or separated from their families and she was their only nurturer. She was responsible for raising many of the apes since they were taken here for safety away from the cruelty of other humans. While there were other people who volunteered at the sanctuary Claire was the only one that lived there and spent the most time with the apes. Hector howled to wake up his brother and they both leapt down and rushed to the gate waiting for their food. She smiled to them and waved "Hi Hector, hi Paris how are you today?" Hector pursed his lips in excitement and began to clap as she opened a hatch and put different fruits and nuts on the ground. Paris was always partial to walnuts in part because he enjoyed cracking them and grabbed a handful before climbing up the tree with a big stick in his free hand. He laid down the nuts and smashed them before eating the insides. The other five chimps in their cage gathered around the food plate. One of the younger males Wolf moved in to grab some of the food. He also had a light pink face but several scars from the traffickers who illegally shipped him into the country, fortunately the DEA saved him. The younger upstart tried to grab figs which were Hector's favorite. Hector howled at him and Wolf stood up straight and began to beat his chest as he hooted and hollered. Claire knew a fight was happening and rushed to find a tranquilizer dart gun.

Hector lashed out and smacked Wolf in the face as he howled. Wolf rushed backwards but suddenly stood up straight and howled back showing his fangs and grabbed a branch beginning to shake it with rage. This was a challenge that Hector would not back down from, if he lost he would lose the status of command. The other chimps watched from a safe distance eager to see how the social dynamics would change. They rushed forward and began to strike each other leading to the other apes howling and pounding against the ground and trees. Paris looked down concerned for his brother, he leapt down and helped his brother chase Wolf who ran in fear from now two rivals. Hector rushed and grabbed a thin stick and hit Wolf several times before he suddenly stopped as Wolf curled up.

Hector understood this as showing he surrendered, Hector stood above him and gave several hoots of celebration as he dropped the stick. Wolf moved his head upwards as he put out his hand in submission, Hector responded with brushing it and let him take a banana and several figs still left in the pile. Claire returned to see everything was back to relative normality. After eating his fill Hector allowed himself to be groomed by the two females of the troop Dido and Helen, Wolf sheepishly inched towards the alpha who showed no response. Wolf began to groom him picking out dirt that was scattered around during their fight and Hector picked dirt from Wolf in return. All became well again for the troop of chimps.

The other chimps in their sanctuary included an older chimp male with grey hair covering his chin. His name was Preacher and was one of the first chimps rescued by Claire and the organization she worked for, he and his son Moses were once used for medical experiments before being released to the sanctuary. After the grooming ended Hector climbed up one of the trees where Preacher and Moses sat ready to learn more about signing. Preacher signed to him "Want to learn more signs Hector?"

"Yes Preacher." Hector may be the stronger and more dominant of the chimps but he respected the older chimp. "When fight Wolf what did Hector feel?"

Hector did not know this new word feel and responded slowly repeating the sign "What is feel?" Preacher responded with the sign again and pointed to his own chest "Feel is inside, feel anger at Wolf? Take figs."

Hector was beginning to understand and responded "yes, anger at Wolf. Now no anger." Preacher nodded "Good anger not good for long." Moses stood up and signed to his father and his Alpha "Mother and humans come." They turned and saw Claire with a large group of people including human children walking towards them. Hector did not fully know their importance but knew more people meant more food especially if they were good. He, Paris, and Helen were trained to preform and this time if they messed up they weren't whipped or shocked afterwards. Paris and Hector climbed down along with the rest of the troop and began to hoot at the humans. Several of the human children got up close to the fence before Claire called out "Don't get too close, chimpanzees are often calm but can quickly become angry sometimes it seems without cause but they are smart, and notice small details such as if someone stares at them for too long might see it as a challenge." One of the parents was startled "I thought it was gorillas who were violent."

"I wouldn't say violent ma'am for either gorillas or these chimpanzees it is only nature telling them how to act. But Hector, Paris, and Helen were all saved from a circus and were mistreated and they don't know how to react sometimes."

"Are they happy here?" One of the children asked Claire. Hector knew that word happy, Preacher taught him the sign for it and he thought of Helen when it came up. "I like to think so." Suddenly one of the older humans sneezed and his eyes widened "I am so sorry, I must be sick." Hector saw drops of blood splattered on Claire's arm. He bared his teeth and began to howl in anger thinking the other human attacked Claire and hurt her. She became confused and looked at her arm covered in blood and began to quickly clean herself off as all of the chimps grabbed the chains of the fence in rage and began to shake and holler. Claire began to move the children away from the cages, Hector noticed the fear in her eyes as she spoke "I'm sorry everyone they normally aren't like this. Let's go see the orangutans ok?"

Several hours later Claire returned with her mate George. Hector sat perched at the top of the tree looking at the city when he first smelled them, Helen was on a branch close to him and he absently touched her hair to clean it.

He barred his teeth at George as he saw them approach. George glared back at him, he never liked the apes, he grabbed Claire's arm as he spoke with concern "You've heard about that new disease right. The Simian flu? It could have been one of your monkeys. You need to go to a hospital now instead of taking care of these animals."

"One, it was a person who sneezed blood on me and how do you know it is the Simian flu anyway? It could have just been bronchitis."

"Or it could be the flu, you should take care of the monkeys just to be sure you and anyone else won't be infected." Suddenly Claire slapped George "Don't ever say that again. Just go away, I need to be alone for a bit."

"Alone with animals? Fine whatever." George walked away and leaned on another chain linked fence away from the animals.

Claire went away for a few minutes leaving George to glare at the apes before she brought them more food that brought all of the chimps down from the trees and to the gate "Sorry about that before…" Suddenly she sneezed and blood came out of her nose and hit the chimpanzees who all began to panic. "Oh no, no, no, no."

"I told you they got you infected!" George appeared behind her shouting and pointing at the apes "I'm going to kill them!" He took her keys and opened the doors to the cage. George looked around and grabbed a heavy branch that fell from when the apes were panicking before. Claire was coughing uncontrollably and could barely stand let alone speak to stop him. He grabbed Helen by the arm and began to hit her with the branch. She howled and tried to fight back against him hitting him a few times. Hector bared his teeth in silence and leapt at George, he quickly unhanded Helen and tried to fight back against the ape who was twice as strong as him. Hector grabbed his head and smashed it against the ground and began to pummel George. He did not stop beating him even as blood covered his fist and face. The human's body was shaking violently before it became suddenly still.

"Hector… I'm sorry, so sorry." He turned and saw Claire laying on the ground breathing weak breaths. The chimps for the first time in years stepped outside the opened cage and gathered around their "mother".

Hector signed the word mother which brought a small smile to her face "Yes mother. Mother has to go now." She slowly stood up and went to the other part of the sanctuary and unlocked the door to let them all go. Claire knew that riots and violence were now common through the world and many blamed innocent apes for it, she had to free them before she died to save them and ease her before she left this world. She turned several times as noise erupted from the city and a blazing light shined but continued her task. The seven chimps gathered with the twenty other chimps in other parts of the sanctuary and the fifteen orangutans and waited for Hector and the "king" of the orangutans Marcus to lead them.

Claire sat down by them and all of the apes hugged her not caring about the blood she was trying to wipe off of her face. Hector reached her and put his head on her shoulder as she patted his back. "Keep them safe Hector." Those were her last words as she suddenly had a coughing fit getting more blood on the apes and ground before falling onto the soft grass.

They heard the sound of destruction and death in the human places and smoke rising, in the distance the sound of shouting increased.

Hector climbed a tree followed by the others. He looked out and saw dozens of humans carrying weapons and marching in the direction of the sanctuary. They were yelling and screaming.

Preacher grabbed his back and signed "Run." The apes turned away from the humans that seemed to be violent like George and rushed into the forest surrounding the sanctuary. Hector turned back and saw the humans gather around the cages and run inside. They found no apes and left frustrated. Hector knew if he stayed he would be dead.

They found a grouping of trees and the apes quickly climbed up and made bed amongst the leaves. Hector was the last to sleep in this alien world only a few miles away from his former home.


	2. Breakout

In the morning Hector awoke suddenly, still unfamiliar with the environment but something felt different, although he barely scouted the area he believed he knew where landmarks were and could retrace his way back even though they were deep in the swamps. He could not explain it but he felt as though he understood more. He woke up Preacher and signed faster and with more ease than ever before "Feel different?"

Preacher signed to him "Yes. Your eyes." Hector was confused, Preacher grabbed a leaf as he signed "They're green." He went down to the water and looked in. He saw the flecks of green before he noticed a ripple in the water. Something in him told him to run.

As he moved away, a giant scaled monster leapt out of the water narrowly missing Hector with its giant tooth filled jaws. The other apes hollered and began to rain down anything they could find at the creature as Hector climbed up a tree narrowly missing another bite from the vicious jaws. The alligator stayed on the ground not understanding this new prey that it smelt and stared upwards hissing at the apes. Hector looked around and broke off a tree branch that was heavier and threw it down with all of his strength. It stabbed into the beast tail and made it turn and vanish back into the water. The ripples disappeared and the forest returned to being calm. The apes hooted and hollered shaking the trees in victory.

Helen dropped down to look at the river followed by Hector and Paris, she turned to them and signed "Water bad." Hector agreed noticing the green in her eyes as well. "Tree safe. Need food." They all returned to the trees to gather any fruits and leaves found in the wetland now with frequent glances towards the water. As they climbed through the trees to search Paris stopped and asked Hector "What to do about other apes?"

Hector realized that in order to survive for now all the chimpanzees and orangutans had to work together, they could not go back to their natural ways, many such as Hector rarely even saw the outside world before and lack of experience could be deadly. "Challenge other alphas big troop, get Marcus with us." Paris agreed with his older brother. "Keep all apes safe together."

Hector nodded and continued on his way through the tree tops. As they began to swing in the green he smelled something. "Paris follow," Hector stopped his troop before he and his brother turned and went down a different path in the high woodland path Paris followed him and they looked down. Two large cats with light brown fur were feasting on a deer. The blood from the deer entranced them, Chimpanzees eat meat but the ones in the Sanctuary rarely got it. One of the cats looked up and hissed and began to climb the tree. The two apes fled and returned to their troop.

After the short chase Hector signed "Cats dangerous."

Marcus was the largest of the orangutans with a large head and long arms that led him to the tops of the trees and the orangutan group. He led the orangutans that are normally solitary or only with their young but for years they lived in the same enclosure and adapted to an artificial troop. They established a set of nest in the high trees and Marcus sat as their king who would scout and protect them from any animals and find the best fruit for them. The Chimpanzees walked on the soft wet ground to show respect to the king of the trees.

Hector looked up and saw Marcus sitting near one of the females of their group and he was playing with one of his sons when Hector climbed to the top. Marcus was friendly with the guest and pointed to a pile of fruits in a nest. Hector thanked him with his hands since both knew sign and spoke to each other that way and with sounds, after he ate he signed "Marcus, need help."

"Why?" Marcus was relatively uninterested it seemed, he ruled his people and did not feel need to do anything else save eat and mate, he felt safe here in the high trees. "Unsafe for ape here. Need to be together."

"Why?" Hector growled quietly to himself at Marcus' apathy "More apes together strong, can find food rule forest, no predators, young safe." This interested Marcus, he may not show affection for other apes but he was willing to fight for his young "How?"

"Ape new here, new land, new predators, the water monster rule water, who rule land and tree?"

"Ape." Marcus signed proudly before turning away trying to end the conversation. Hector shook his head and responded "See cat?"

"Cat?" Marcus sat up again and was forced to follow Hector out of curiosity, Hector waved him across the trees and pointed down. The two Florida panthers who ruled this territory walked in the underbrush across a manmade trail. One smelled the apes and looked up, it hissed at them but remembered how quick they fled and did nothing else "They eat deer, climb trees take ape land. Large snakes here too."

"How do ape win?"

"More apes." Marcus agreed and asked "Where to find more apes?"

"Other apes live in cages, we lived in cages. We find cages and break them."

"How?" Marcus seems to be fully invested in this new plan now. Hector knew about all of the apes in the Everglades and knew one that could help "Zuri, from bigger cages other apes there. Preacher will help." The two apes met Preacher who was sitting on the ground surrounded by the young apes from different troops who he was teaching to sign. He looked up when he saw Hector and put out his hand. Hector brushed it then signed "Preacher, speak with Shujaa, need help find more apes. Zuri knows way."

Preacher signed as he nodded "Yes Hector, we need all apes safe here, new home for all apes." As they signed Wolf and Helen lopped over from their temporary roost. Helen signed "Plan for apes, we come."

Hector shook his head "No, too many apes seen as threat, only Marcus and Preacher." Paris suddenly jumped down from the trees "I go too. Shujaa is a fighter." Hector again shook his head "Need you here, protect troop when I am away."

Zuri belonged in another troop led by the older ape named Shujaa who were from a different enclosure. Hector gave the paln a few days before being set in motion to learn the Everglades and the other animals that live there and to give Preacher time after became their ambassador of sorts between the troops and moved between each of them and was teaching Zuri and several other chimps' sign when Hector, Paris and Marcus entered their territory. Marcus was now firmly on his side and Hector earned the support of all of the orangutans.

Shujaa was being groomed but got up quickly after seeing them and rushed over and tried to intimidate Hector who was the younger, stronger, and bigger of the two. His screeching would be the only potential way Hector would back down, he howled and showed his large canines but Hector only stood and looked beyond him to Zuri. "Need Zuri." Shujaa howled and smashed his fist against the ground hoping Hector would back off "Zuri mine!"

"Not want for mate but…" He turned to Marcus who signed "knowledge." Shujaa may be violent but he was intelligent enough to know when it was unneeded, Hector noticed they also had the same green eyes "Sign Zuri, no mating." Preacher and Zuri came over after Shujaa called them, Hector signed to her "Zuri from big cage yes?"

"Yes."

"Where cage?"

"In human forest. Remember way when taken to home, too many apes there had to send others away. Show you where other apes are." As they signed Hector noticed the green in her eyes as well, he did not understand how the change happened but was smart enough to understand the connection between the two. Hector turned to Shujaa "Follow?". Shujaa had enough and howled at him before launching himself at the younger ape, he could only take so much before the challenge had to be answered by force. Hector was knocked down but stood up quickly and drop kicked Shujaa. He was pushed against a tree but dodged when Hector tried to pummel him. Shujaa rammed into Hector and tried to bite him with his sharp fangs. Hector elbowed him in the jaw and head before grabbing his legs and knocking him down. He began to rain down his fist for several moments before blood began to drip from Shujaa's face in several new cuts. He backed away and looked down "Hector sorry, need Shujaa." Shujaa stood up defiantly for several seconds before dropping to his knee.

"Shujaa follow if Hector help Shujaa's apes." Hector nodded and suddenly the size of his group nearly doubled. He did not come to hurt Shujaa and after they groomed each other and signed they had a mutual beginnings of respect for. As night fell most of the female apes stayed in trees save Helen and Zuri, Zuri showing the way and Helen refusing to be left behind. The other troop led by a chimpanzee around Hector's size named Ajax refused to follow and his troop moved away deeper into the forest away from Shujaa and Hector. Hector's group gathered around him as he signed to them "Tonight we go into Human Jungle and find big cages. Free apes, more apes here."

Night fell when they left the wetlands and entered the city. It was emptied of people with only streetlights to guide the apes towards the zoo. The humans of the city were under a strict curfew in place by the National Guard and those still out were arrested. Hector stopped the troop when he heard the sound of an alarm. They crept down a street and saw a huge barricade with National Guard aiming their guns in the opposite direction. He saw hundreds of humans holding weapons and shouting at the guards. They almost acted like apes howling and pummeling their fist against their chest trying to intimidate the guardsmen.

An officer stood up from a jeep with a megaphone, he was clearly scared and did not want to hurt the civilians "Citizens please return to your homes, the curfew is still in place until the disease has been contained. Please this is for your own safety" More of the humans gathered and protested getting closer and closer to the military. They shouted and swore at the military who stood against the larger group.

When they were about one hundred yards away someone in the crowd threw what seemed to Hector to be a ball of fire. It struck a guardsman who began to burn and suddenly all of the guns were being fired and their bullets cut down many in the crowd. Screams echoed as the guns blazed and indiscriminately killed the protestors. Tear gas was thrown in return but many humans covered their faces and rushed forward and jumped over the lines. They all began to attack and kill each other with more violence then Hector had seen in his life even from other apes. The humans quickly took the guns from the dead soldiers and cheered before some began to fight amongst themselves. The Officer was a bloody mess and was cut by several of the humans and lifted up with cheers and jeers.

The apes quickly fled before being seen, Zuri led them down a road filled with palm trees. They saw giant piles of white bags not knowing what was inside, fires were spread through the city like before and even more guns were being fired. Human screams echoed down the city streets and the remains of burnt cars were left on the sides of the road. Marcus signed to Preacher as they walked "Thought ape violent, humans more." Preacher responded "Humans scared." Zuri turned back and signed "Nearly there. Be careful."

They found the zoo and smelled many different animals inside. They leapt over the gates and landed inside and spread out to find the other apes. Hector and Paris went to the left with a few apes and stopped at one exhibit thinking it was their fellows in it. Hector was about to jump in when he heard a loud growl and saw a large cat that he recognized from the circus as a tiger come rushing towards him. He climbed back up the wall quickly as the tiger roared below and paced around in disappointment. Paris hooted as he watched several elephants eat from large piles of food only to be interrupted by hoots from across the zoo.

Helen hooted and the apes gathered and found the ape exhibit. They opened the doors and saw a huge glass wall between them and several gorillas who were pounding on the glass wanting to be free and feed after being starved during the crisis.

Hector looked around and saw a door leading to behind the exhibit. He grabbed the lock and pulled it breaking it enough to be easy to open. The five gorillas came barreling out smashing into the door just after Hector jumped out of the way. They hooted in thanks and the seven chimpanzees were soon also freed. They did not have the same flecks of green as the rest of them and when he signed they did not seem to understand as well. All except two, a female gorilla who seemed more intelligent already was holding a baby signed with her right hand "Who are you?"

"Hector, we came to bring you home." The largest of the gorillas, a giant with a silver back signed and stood near the female "Pharaoh, mate Cleo. Show us home." Hector smiled and they left the zoo only after opening some of the cages allowing for the herbivores to escape. Pharaoh signed to Hector "Why let them go?"

"Food for later." Pharaoh pounded his chest in agreement "Smart ape."

"We all are." Hector smiled and hooted.

They returned the way they came only to see dozens of human bodies laid on the ground, all of the National Guard were either killed or fled with some humans looting the bodies of the soldiers and civilians. One who was holding a metal stick looked up and saw the apes. "Hey everyone we got some monkeys, let's kill em'!" He gave a shout and the other ten or so humans followed him. Hector growled and pointed to Marcus and then the tall buildings. The orangutans followed him and Pharaoh pounded his chest and rushed forward. Hector followed close behind him and leapt on one of the humans and tore out his throat with his sharp fangs. Blood covered his face from the fresh wound but that did not stop him from continuing to fight. Pharaoh grabbed a human by the legs and slammed him against the ground before beating him to death with his heavy fist. The other humans tried to flee but the orangutans caught them and they all were beaten down and a few more were killed the rest fleeing with broken bones and damaged bodies. This was the first of many conflicts that Hector knew was coming, the humans spread and would continue to even in this new world. But together the apes were strong and proved it here.


	3. Waters of Life

Hector led them away before any other humans would find them and attack them. The night had been a success with none of the apes who followed him being lost or killed and instead gained more for the interspecies troop.

His return was not as triumphant however, the group of females from different troops were howling in rage and sadness and one of the females from Shujaa's troop named Rosie came running up to Hector, she did not know sign and only made sounds while pointing to the river. Zuri looked at Hector "river bad?"

The female named Sasha led Hector to the river and he smelled blood on the sand. One of the river beast took the infant Sam as he played in the water, an adult should have been watching him. Hector looked at the gathered apes "River unsafe keep away." As they turned and left he roared and howled at the silent river and threw stones and sticks into it challenging the monsters that would take a child. The river monsters did not respond to his challenge but he knew they were still out there.

That night the apes hid close together in the trees above save for Hector and Pharaoh. They sat near the water waiting for any sign of the monsters and were ready to fight them off. Hector took a long stick in his hands and remembered watching on the human box how hairy men made spears by sharping them with rocks. He searched for a sharp rock and began to strike it against the stick. He struck too hard and broke it. He stared at it before he threw it away in anger. The sharp rock in his hand cut him and the blood hit Pharaoh who did not seem to mind, he simply wiped it away as he looked in the water "Where Pharaoh from we had water monsters too, killed sister." Hector signed to him "Where is home?"

"Home was Green, across waters, no humans."

"Sounds nice." They both began to laugh as Hector continued to inspect his tools. Pharaoh did not seem to have the same interest as Hector in his stone work, he did not need it, Hector believed he could rip the monster's head off with his hands.

Hector looked at the sharp rock and stabbed it in a piece of fruit dropped on the ground. He began to laugh and swing around the rock knife he unintentionally made. He cut into the fruit and handed Pharaoh some of it. Pharaoh signed to him as he ate with gratitude "New home for Pharaoh and troop here?"

"Yes all apes live here. Food, safety, family here."

Pharaoh smiled and laughed "I like that."

The sound of birds chirping woke Hector up in the morning. He must have fallen asleep while watching the waters. He jumped up and looked over his apes to see if they were all safe during the night. The river monsters had no more success but Hector still wanted revenge for Sam. Hector brought all of the leaders together, he sat on a large rock and they circled him, they signed to each other as well as making noises to communicate.

"We need to make all Apes together." Hector signed and earned several agreeing grunts. Pharaoh signed in support of the ape who freed him and his family "Use our strength, make them join us." Preacher and Helen both shook their heads and Helen signed "Apes not fight apes, fight water monsters, fight cats, and big hair beast."

"What big hair beast?" Hector only knew of the cats and the river monsters. Helen signed again "When we were gone other apes saw big beast, it ate fallen fruit from our trees and clawed at them when it saw the young. It is dangerous."

Hector was beginning to realize just how dangerous this jungle truly was. The apes began to holler at each other showing their teeth save for Hector who sat silently. After several moments he stood up and howled "Apes together strong, use fighting make us divided like the humans." The apes came to an agreement with the one who led them, Hector saw how the humans tore each other apart, they would not be like the humans. "Have other troops join us, Ajax strong, tough…" He turned to Preacher for the word he was looking for and he responded "Stubborn." The apes agreed and made a plan.

Hector along with Pharaoh, Shujaa, Marcus, and Paris went to Ajax's troop that lived further in the forest. Their small coupling of nest was built near the river and was probably why Sam was taken. Even now Ajax controlled them and would not move them, the waters allowed for the growing of many fruits but at a steep price. Two young male chimpanzees were play fighting as the Apes passed them. They stopped and ran up trees fearing for their lives.

Ajax was being groomed by three of his females including Sam's mother Athena but pulled away from her when he saw Hector. Ajax rose from near the bottom of his troop using violence and intimidation over tact and he knew when a challenger was coming.

Hector did not sign to him but growled and began to make noise and shaking tree branches. Although Sam was not his child he felt anger like what Preacher talked to him about. This alpha let his child be eaten and did not deserve the title. He may not wage war against the entire troop but Ajax needed to be broken in front of them either physically or politically. Ajax also began to howl until he saw Pharaoh step forward and pound his chest. The other apes gathered around Hector and watched as Ajax slunk down. Hector pointed to him and then the deeper forest. He was banishing Ajax because of his failure to protect the future generation, he did not need a former Alpha who would be waiting to strike and regain his power and take Hector's. His troop was watching to see if he would earn the right to stay Alpha or be left behind.

Ajax realized what he meant and refused. Pharaoh rushed him and grabbed the smaller ape. Pharaoh lifted Ajax up and smashed him against a tree. He continued until Hector grabbed Pharaoh to stop him Pharaoh respected him and stepped back. "Ape not kill ape anymore. Find Preacher bring rest here. Ajax leave." Hector looked to Paris who quickly rushed up the trees.

Ajax was released and barred his teeth but Hector moved forward and intimidated him into submission. He bowed his head but glared at Hector. In moments he took everything away from him. He was only waiting for the gorilla to leave his sight to attack Hector.

Minutes later the chimpanzees, gorillas, and orangutans gathered around him. He noticed in the days since their escape more of them acquired the green flecks in their eyes and they seemed to understand and know more now. He did not understand the reason why but understood the connection between the green and increased intelligence.

Hector looked at Ajax who was defeated and lowered his head towards the ground "Ajax weak, let child die. Weak alpha." Ajax barred his teeth as he stood up and rushed Hector, his calculated plan disappeared in the face of his own rage. Hector dodged out of his way and rushed into bushes. Ajax followed and was still looking at the ground where he should have looked up. Hector was on a high branch and leapt down and tackled him. Ajax bit him on his shoulder but instead of relenting Hector fought harder as he rained down blows and kicks. Hector backed away knowing he won the fight. Ajax was slow to stand up. He gazed down at the ground but still saw Hector point to the deep woods "Ajax leave now." Ajax feared another beating and ran away disappearing into the dark green.

Helen lowered her head in respect and signed "Why not kill Ajax? Dangerous." He signed to them deciding then and there the first rule that would define them, they may not all have known how to sign but they would get the message "Ape not kill ape. Apes as one strong." They all agreed and began to chant, not just hoot and holler, but actually chant in a rhythm making sounds that could almost be discerned as a name. His name.

The apes stayed together and created a new troop led by Hector, Helen as the head of the female chimpanzees who also started constructing nest and help watch over the young, Pharaoh as the leader of the gorillas who were in charge of patrolling the outskirts of their territory and warding off predators, Preacher who taught many sign and the first law, Marcus as king of his Orangutans, and Shujaa as a council of sorts. Several days after the breakout of the zoo they gathered again to solidify their alliance. Most of the apes had learned over two hundred signs and were learning more by Preacher. Marcus asked "Should we find more apes?"

"Don't know where they are. Can't ask humans." Pharaoh signed jokingly causing a small laugh to erupt among the apes. Hector nodded to the Orangutan "Marcus right, we need more but now we make forest ours. Kill predators keep prey for apes." Many of the fruits and greens they were fed in their cages were not viable options in the Everglades and while they found food sources all of the apes could eat meat.

"How are we to kill the river monsters?" Shujaa asked with more excitement then anything. Hector pointed to his head "with head, use trick. Humans use traps, we use traps. Humans use weapons, we use weapons." Hector remembered watching something on the human's box where humans would use a hook and a piece of meat hanging above to catch the beast. They didn't have rope but they could improvise.

They had other tools, Wolf was one of the first of the other apes to make spears and was teaching the rest of them how. He took pride in his teaching and kept his spear with him at all times even as he rested. To aid their already strong hands Pharaoh and the other gorillas wrapped bark around their hands with leaves and mud.

Marcus and the orangutans were tasked with tracking down deer for the trap. Hector trusted them because orangutans have almost completely herbivorous diets and did not feel like he was risking anything by having them track what could be a meal for hungry chimpanzees.

They began to hoot, a now common sound in the Everglades. They knew the signal and many of the apes quickly responded. Hector and his chimpanzees grabbed their makeshift spears and leapt into the branches of the trees and followed the sound. Wolf deftly held his spear in his left hand as he swung through the trees, Hector spotted Marcus in the high trees and he pointed downwards.

There was a small herd of five deer right below them, because of the new scents they lifted their heads but they did not recognize the smells as those of predators and returned to their eating. Hector signed his thanks to Marcus and turned to Wolf. Wolf grinned and readied his spear. Wolf unleashed his spear and it struck into the upper body near the heart of the largest deer. The others rushed away scattering into the Everglades.

Hector knew the predators would smell the blood soon and quickly dragged the deer up into the trees with an Orangutan holding the back legs.

They brought the deer to the shore. They placed the meat on the ground where the river monsters normally come to lay in the sun and covered the muddy shore in the deer's blood. Hector had seen them sunbathe and knew they would be coming. No longer would they have to run and hide in the trees.

At midday five different alligators came to lay in the sun when one smelled the meat. It began to move towards the deer but a larger Alligator pushed its way forward and hissed. It was about to feast when two of the biggest ones began to fight and tear at each other and blocked the path to the free meal. From above the chimpanzees and orangutans waited with sharpened sticks and gorillas hid in the bushes.

One of the alligators fled, seriously injured while the other giant began feasting on the meat. Several smaller alligators tried to gorge themselves on it but the alpha bit into another and sent it fleeing. The other young ones knew only harm or even death awaited them if they challenged the large gator and turned to the one that was bleeding. Three young alligators charged and bit the other one and began to tear it apart. The plan was turning out better than Hector expected.

Now that the numbers were fully on the ape's size Hector nodded and suddenly dozens of sharpened sticks flew downwards stabbing into the alligators exposed bellies. Hector leapt down with his stone knife and stabbed it into the big alligator and howled the signal for the gorillas to rush in and crush the skulls of the other alligators before they could bite any of the apes. The alligators were all gorged on their own food and could barely move and fight against the vengeful and faster apes.

All of the alligators were slaughtered down to the last one and the chimpanzees and a few gorillas began to cut them up and eat their meat. A few of the Orangutans grabbed pieces of meat but for them it was more a rare delicacy. Hector did not eat and instead grabbed the head of the biggest one and began to cut it off.

He returned to the colony of apes and signed to Helen "Where is Athena?" Helen pointed to a tree where Athena sat quietly still mourning the loss of her child. The male apes brought back meat and spread it for the rest of the colony to eat. They were hailed as heroes with the females now knowing it was that much safer for their young but they still wouldn't let any more play by the river.

As the celebration continued Hector climbed up and stopped at the branch she sat on "Athena, I can't bring your child back but this might help." He showed her the head of the alligator and she grabbed in and began to smash it again and again against the large trunk of the tree.

In city hall the Mayor of Miami along with the police commissioner as well as several officers of the National Guard marched down the hall, the Commissioner Floreny, a shorter but stocky man with a large moustache reported with anger "During the riots last night, seventeen officers were killed and four have not reported for duty today. This is becoming a war zone one my men were not trained for."

Major Alex Judge was the commander in charge of the National Guard, he was a tall and wiry bald man with dark skin added "Another of our barricades last night was completely overrun with twelve of our soldiers being killed and arms and ammunition were looted, we can't afford this attrition unless if we brign in another Company." Mayor Horn unlike these two men was a thin man with no apparent spine and worried more about how martial law would make him appear in the media "I am sorry for both of your losses and we are trying to figure a way to ease the city."

"Actually addressing them might help, it is good to know the person they voted for actually cares for them." Floreny glared at Horn, his entire political career he never truly stood behind the Police Department and even now he seemed worried about his ratings. "And what if the flu infects us too? Then who would save this good city?" Floreny and Judge side glanced each other, these uniformed men could barely handle the man that they were supposed to take orders from.

As they reached the mayor's office they saw a young Asian American woman wearing a lab coat stepping forward "Pardon me Mayor, I need to speak with you."

Horn raised his hands and tried to sidestep her and did not look her in the eyes "Ma'am I am very busy right now."

She was not dissuaded as they began to walk away from her she shouted "It is about the apes." Suddenly they stopped and he brought her into the office alone closing the door on the Major and Commissioner.

Horn sat down but the doctor stood, "Mayor Horn I am Doctor Nguyen, I took care of the apes at the zoo."

"And? If they were killed in the riots I am sorry but I have more pressing concerns. Human lives are my concern."

Nguyen shook her head "that is not what I meant, they were not killed, they escaped and a sanctuary housing close to forty apes also have all disappeared with two bodies found." She showed him the photos, he noticed one was a broken man and the other, a woman, seemed unharmed.

"If this comes out there will be a panic. We already have quarantine zones and with apes running around the city will the zones even work? I can't let that happen. Do you have any suggestions doctor?"

"In San Francisco where the "Monkeygate" scandal started they have employed hunters to retrieve the apes. I think we might be able to help as well instead of just killing any simian like some are doing." She had venom in her voice angry over the fact that innocent apes and even monkeys have become scapegoats for humanity instead of blaming the company that created the "miracle drug" that should have been tested thoroughly first. Genysis tried to cover up their involvement but in this age of hackers the word was out.

Horn was trying to think about how he could spin this into his favor "Thank you for the suggestion Doctor if we can do something about the apes I will notify you and have you join the efforts."

"Thank you sir. I have a trained bonobo female named Kate."

Horn never liked apes before, he saw them as mindless animals and now he had even more of a reason to hate them, "Ma'am I really don't care about her name."

"Mister Mayor if I may, we place a tracker on Kate and with that information we bring them in to safely study them and see what is happening to them."

Horn leaned forward in concern, "Happening to them?"

"Yes, humans and apes share approximately 96 percent of the same DNA yet as we are becoming infected the apes in San Francisco became organized. And the drug as we believe was meant to repair and enhance mental capacities. It is making us sick but aiding them if we can learn why it helps them but kills us perhaps we can save humanity."

Horn was more worried about the fact she hypothesized that they are getting smarter over the off chance this might actually be cured, "Are you saying they have become more intelligent?"

"Honestly, yes."


End file.
